Proposiciones
by Horouka
Summary: One-shot. K2. Para Kyle es una lucha interna entre el orgullo y esa maldita regla del estímulo constante que termina por ser aceptado por el sujeto. Ese estímulo es Kenny y sus propuestas que provocan una patada en la entrepierna.


_N/A: Hola! No sé si sea prudente subir esto ya que dije que me saldría del fandom, pero llevaba esta idea en la cabeza desde hace meses y ya era hora de que pudiera escribir K2, mi pareja favorita después del Style. Y el Cryle. Y el Cartyle. Y..._

_Ted: Ya sabemos que shippeas a Kyle con medio mundo, mujer._

_Klaus: Bueno, aquí el drabble. Ignoren el disclaimer porque nos jode a todas xD_

_South Park es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, los reyes del universo (?)_

* * *

Apenas sus ojos comprobaron que la última mesa del café estaba limpia, su cuerpo se relajó considerablemente. Podía considerar que su trabajo por hoy estaba hecho. Y por otra parte...

En su mente se activó una alarma. Desde hacía unos meses, desde que obtuvo el trabajo de mesero en la cafetería del padre de Tweek, eso sucedía.

Hasta él se preguntaba el porqué de aquello. Jamás lo aceptaría, no lo creía posible. Después de todo, hablamos de Kyle Broflovski, la persona con mayor autocontrol que alguien puede conocer en South Park.

Aunque cuando un estímulo es presentado a un sujeto durante un tiempo prolongado, el sujeto termina por acostumbrarse y a aceptarlo.

Cómo detestaba esa regla que leyó en algún libro de psicología sobre condicionamiento simple u operante o lo que sea. No tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar en eso, ahora su mayor prioridad, como todos los días útiles, exactamente a las 7 en punto de la noche, era huir de ese establecimiento antes de que _el otro empleado_ se diese cuenta de que la jornada terminó.

El poco pensamiento racional que le quedaba le impidió correr a recoger sus cosas antes de largarse de aquel sitio. Sería demasiado obvio. _El otro empleado _lo notaría, lo detendría, lo... lo...

Se abofeteó mentalmente para despejar cualquier pensamiento ajeno a su huida.

Llegó al mostrador, sus dedos sujetaron su mochila con firmeza y su mente fijó la puerta como siguiente objetivo. Levantó la vista y sus ojos verdes se abrieron terriblemente al encontrarse con los azules del _otro empleado._

No pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa (antes era un grito que lo abochornaba por sonar tan asustado, al menos podía alabarse por su "progreso") antes de alejarse por reflejo del _otro empleado _que lo observaba fijamente, con esos ojos azules tan profundos que no tenían vergüenza alguna de reflejar lo que sentía su dueño.

Oh no, y definitivamente ese sentimiento que mostraban ahora sólo le enviaba un escalofrío a Kyle. Lo hacía sentir como una gacela enfrentada a un león.

Y odiaba sentirse así. ¡Tenía orgullo, carajo! No era justo, no le daba oportunidad de reponerse, ¡eso era! Broflovski no era ninguna niñita asustada.

_"Aunque lo pareces"_, recordó una de las muchas frases que _el otro empleado_ le había dicho en algún momento pasado para hacerle ver que cualquier intento sería inútil.

¿Cuándo esto empezó a resultarle tan incómodo? Simplemente había decidido conseguir un trabajo para librarse del yugo de su insoportable madre y poder vivir en un departamento. ¿Era tan malo querer ser libre? ¿Esas eran las consecuencias de querer independizarse?

No, ahora que lo pensaba, sólo a él podían pasarle estas cosas.

Recordaba apenas esa primera semana en que Kenny McCormick se encargaba de enseñarle las reglas básicas del oficio. Todo iba tan bien, era un trabajo fácil, uno de sus mejores amigos estaba allí, le pagaban decentemente...

Y luego el malnacido del jefe (y no le molestaba llamar así al padre de Tweek) tenía que dejarlos solos.

Y luego Kenny empezó a proponerle _cosas. _Al principio inocentes, y luego fueron subiendo de tono.

Ejemplo claro: "Si usas unos jeans tan apretados no esperes que _cualquier depravado que esté cerca tuyo_ te ofrezca una noche que nunca olvidarás". Guiño.

Al principio creyó que eran una broma. Cualquiera lo creería, jamás vieron a Kenny tener tendencias homosexuales. Aunque nadie lo podía asegurar puesto que Kenny era conocido como la puta más grande de South Park (después de la mamá de Cartman).

_"Hablo en serio"_, con esa simple frase todo había empezado.

Creía su huida realizada cuando estaba a tan sólo un par de pasos de la puerta, pero sucedió _lo de siempre, desde hace tres meses, diecisiete días, cuatro horas, doce minutos y aproximadamente diez segundos._

Kenny, _el otro empleado, _lo sujetó del hombro. En ese preciso instante el contacto provocó que sus piernas flaquearan, y que toda su voluntad se fuera al carajo.

-Hey Kyle, ¿no tienes planes por el resto de la noche?

_Ignóralo, Broflovski. Quizá esta vez se vaya._

_No, espera, eso no es cortés. ¡Rápido, inventa una mentira antes de que sospeche!_

-Sí, sí tengo-procuró hacer su tono lo más natural posible, intentar, por lo menos esa noche, disimular la ansiedad que le provocaba el mayor.

-¿Ah sí? Mírame a los ojos y dime eso de nuevo-obviamente eso no lo convenció. Nunca lo haría.

_Es una trampa, quiere besarte. ¡Patéale en las bolas y huye!_

_-_Si me pateas allá abajo sólo demostrarás que estás mintiendo-adivinó. Kyle se aterró, era como si leyera su mente. ¡¿O en realidad era tan obvio?!

Se le estaban acabando las ideas. Suspiró con hastío.

-Lo admito, no tengo nada que hacer-se giró a verlo-. ¡Pero tampoco quiero hacer nada!

Y sucedió lo que Kenny llamaría típico de Kyle: "Ilusionar hombres, patearles la entrepierna y huir".

Mientras se retorcía de dolor y rogaba a Cthulhu que su adorado y escurridizo pelirrojo no lo hubiera dejado estéril, se repetía mentalmente esa simple regla que había copiado en un examen y que por alguna razón recordaba hasta la fecha:

_Cuando un estímulo es presentado a un sujeto durante un tiempo prolongado, el sujeto termina por acostumbrarse y a aceptarlo._

Tanto Kyle y él lo sabían. Algún día Broflovski aceptaría sus proposiciones nada santas. Y después sería el judío quien se las haga.

Sólo esperaba no morirse en ese momento tan anhelado.

Porque la muerte es la única cosa capaz de alejar a Kenny McCormick de sus objetivos.


End file.
